


Oh My God, It's Happening! (HOMRA Boys & Fushimi)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Birth, F/M, Giving Birth, HOMRA - Freeform, Headcanon, K Project - Freeform, Misaki Yata - Freeform, Pregnancy, admin kai, eric surt - Freeform, izumo kusanagi - Freeform, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, kousuke fujishima - Freeform, masaomi dewa - Freeform, mikoto suoh - Freeform, rikio kamamoto - Freeform, saburouta bandou - Freeform, saruhiko fushimi - Freeform, shohei kazuki, tatara totsuka - Freeform, you chitose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: Their wives have gone into labor; how do they all act in the moment?Birth, Headcanons.





	Oh My God, It's Happening! (HOMRA Boys & Fushimi)

Fushimi: He would actually be very nervous, despite trying to look level-headed. He might tease his wife a bit here and there to keep her calm and keep the mood light. However, during the the delivery, he would be very, very supportive. He’d let her squeeze his hand and he’d stroke her hair, wiping the sweat from her forehead every now and then. If something went a bit wrong he wouldn’t be too forgiving on the doctors. This is his baby, we’re talking about.

Mikoto: When his wife goes into labor he’d be very patient with her. He would most likely be lost on words to comfort her, but try his best to say things to ease her. When it was time for the delivery, he would probably want to wait in the waiting room, but if his wife really wanted him there, he would stay with her. He’d rest his head against hers, not saying much, but giving her support through being there, stroking her arms and letting her “crush” his hand. He’d give the medical staff a harsh glare if things were to go wrong, and that would be all they need to get things back on track.

Yata: Oh, he’d be so flustered; there would be nothing calm about this boy. He’d be hurrying to make sure they had everything for the hospital, constantly checking to see if she was in pain. And the delivery... he’d be trying his damnedest not to faint. He’d probably have to leave the room a couple times, but other than that he’d be by his wife’s side the whole time, holding her hand and saying comforting things in her ear. You can bet that he won’t look down there like some of the other guys would. God forbid anything go wrong; he would most likely have a fit, yelling at the staff to fix whatever was having difficulty.

Izumo: Out of all the guys, he’d be the most level-headed. He would know what to do, since he’d be the only one to really pay attention to the lessons they took. He’d be very involved during the delivery, giving his wife encouraging words as she pushed and praising her when she took a break. He might peek down there to see how things were going a couple times. He wouldn’t quite know what to do if something happened to go wrong. You can bet that he’d take a good, long smoke break afterwards.

Tatara: He would be a little nervous, yet such a sweet husband. He would help her with anything she needed help with to get ready, and tell her how she well she was going to do. He’d also mention how they’d have their baby at the end, hoping that it would motivate her more. During the delivery, he’d be stroking her hair, talking to her calmly and giving her constant praise. He wouldn’t check down there, simply because it wouldn’t interest him too much. He’d be a bit worried if something didn’t go as planned, but he’d stay relatively calm so he wouldn’t make his wife worry too much either.

Rikio: Oh, the guy would be so helpless. His wife would probably know what to do better than he would. He’d would know what to do before labor, but once he was in the moment, all the information would fly out the window, and he’d be a lost mess. When they finally got to delivering the baby, he’d be that clueless expecting dad, simply being there for his wife and comforting her the best he could. He’d probably say a few things wrong, earning some nasty glares from his wife. If something went wrong he’d be totally lost, not understanding why everyone started moving so fast. He would look down there very often, causing his wife to blush pretty badly.

Bando: He’d be by his wife’s side the entire time. He would really hard to help her as much as he could, carrying their hospital things and helping her move around. During her delivery, he’d be quiet but incredibly supportive by holding her hand, having an arm around her shoulders, enduring any kind of pain his wife inflicted on his hand. He wouldn’t peek down there, because he wouldn’t feel the need to. He’d be very understanding with the medical team if something went wrong, and trust them to take care of it.

Shohei: This cinnamon roll would be the only one who wasn’t sweating bullets. He’d be so excited to have a baby, and he’d probably be so over the moon that he forgets to help his wife here and there. When it’s time to deliver the baby, he’s right at his wife’s side, talking about how fun it’ll be to be a parent and how the baby will love them. He would stay optimistic, and may peek once or twice, earning some sharp remarks from his embarrassed wife.

Dewa: He’d be right on top of taking care of his wife. He would be prepared at least a week in advance, and would make sure she was as comfortable as possible. During her delivery, he would be speaking softly into her ear, trying to keep her calm, and gently stroking her hand. He would peek to make sure everything was going alright. He wouldn’t be happy in the least if something were to go wrong, saying snarky comments to the doctor about fixing the problem, which his wife would scold him for.

Chitose: He wouldn’t quite know what to do when the time came. He’d need some pointers from his wife on what to grab since he wouldn’t know much about this sort of thing. When it comes to the delivery, he’d be very nervous. He would think that it’s like what’s portrayed in the movies and TV shows, and he’d be too afraid too even glance down there. His wife would have to calm him down if something didn’t go as planned. He would probably faint, despite him saying he could tough it out.

Kosuke: Without a doubt, he’d be the most empathetic one when it came to his wife. He’d read up on what to do from the very beginning, and when it came time to have the baby, would be really good about handling her. He would definitely be in the delivery room, and he’d be whispering praise comforting words to her the whole time, stroking her hair and resting his head against hers. If something went wrong he would stay optimistic, calming his wife down. He might peek once or twice out of sheer curiosity.

Eric: He would be that expecting father who would be researching things months in advance of the actual birth. He wouldn’t want to be left helpless when the time came. He’d probably wait in the waiting room, saying that it would be better if he did. During the wait he’d be pacing and bouncing his knee as his nerves got to him more and more. If he heard his wife’s screams he’d rush right in, making sure nothing was harming her.


End file.
